An Angel and a Winchester
by moja ganda
Summary: A Visitor from the future will be the catalyst of all the change to come.
1. The Prophecy of God

**summary:A Visitor from the future will be the catalyst of all the change to come.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue- The Prophecy of God  
**

Before the creation of earth and humanity a scripture was written personally by God that individuals in heaven can't decipher. They've tried. It was seen by all;Amara, the Archangels, angels but for the love of their Brother and Father they cannot read or understand a thing on the stone that God himself dictates.

Some said it's God's personal diary (Amara and Gabriel's theory), while others says that it's a secret that must never be known for it could only mean distraction.

As time passed The Scriptures became something of a legend in heaven. It was even displayed inside God's throne room and is seen by all yet not one can read and understand it.

Since God offers no explanation about the Scripture everyone learns to ignores it. For a very very long it was ignored, no one thinks of it, not Amara, not the Archangels, nor God's angels.

Its nothing to everyone.

 **Nothing**

Until God translated it to Michael before leaving heaven. Several millennia after its creation.

"It's a prophecy my child. What you do with it is up to you. However I must warn you that whoever attempts to stop it might perish forevermore."

"What does it say Father?" Michael asked God.

 _ **A Visitor from the future will be the catalyst of all the change to come**_

 _ **depending on his choices he can bring either life or darkness  
He is born a nephilim yet he is no danger.  
He will arrive when all is lost to protect his beloveds.  
His arrival can't be hindered though many will try.  
Angels, Demons, Humans, all will witness his Holy Grace.  
**_

Michael is left speechless when he heard it. But before he can ask any questions God is gone.

The Archangel fear what his Father confided in him. And so Archangel Michael declares Nephilim as an abominations and therefore they shall be killed before they can grow up and wreck havoc to all.

As another millennia pass, Angels thinking that killing of Nephilims are their Father's orders did it without remorse.

It comes to a point that sleeping with women from earth are forbidden. Also, should it be proven that an angel have protected or created a Nephilim will result into a consequence that even angels can't comprehend/

While this are happening, God remain silent for He knows that although it is unfortunate that Michael became one of the first of his creation to do something like this, He accepted that He can't do anything until it is His time to act. And so He can do nothing but witness the destruction his Archangels and Angels does in killing their sons and daughters. He mourns the loss of his grandchildren that could have help their parents understand more of what family really is. He watch and waits, helplessly for the right time. All this after all is for the greater good of all.

 **Note: I tried wring about my favourite pairing at the moment DESTIEL :) Hope you like it...please don't hesitate to review and give me some ideas about the plot of this story...**


	2. Dark Future

**Chapter 2: Dark Future**

To say that the birth of Dean's offspring is unexpected, is the understatement of his life. Not only was the child the first Nephilim to survive in almost two millennia, he is also born from two male individuals.

Prince Angelo Winchester. The child of Castiel, Angel of the Lord, and Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man. Prince Angelo is the only child born of their union.

From the very start, the child has always been smart even for human and angel's standards. At the age of five, he noticed that angels seems to hate his papa, his father, and especially him. At his young age, he thought that it might just be the figment of his imagination. So, for three years, he never mentions anything to his family. He was unaware and clueless until that day, the day he can only call a tragedy.

Prince Angelo's day started out great, he and his family on that rare occasion went out to the park to celebrate his parents' wedding anniversary. They were having fun, playing chess, then guessing game, then tag.

It was noon when it happened, the tragedy. They were eating lunch when a group of 1,000 angels and 1,000 demons lead by leaders the Winchesters thought to have either died or suck in the cage. Archangels named Michael and Lucifer. The Winchester were unaware that such a thing will occur and so understandably they were unprepared. Because of this, in no time at all, they were defeated. Sam and Dean were killed with a stab on both their hearts. The angels and demons did this while Castiel and Prince Angelo were in cased with holy fire. They can do nothing but watch and cry for their family.

To add salt to the Prince Angelo's injured heart, the demons killed Castiel by using his own angel blade. The Nephilim can only watch in despair as his family dies in front of him. He didn't even notice that his mouth was moving, begging them to please revive his family and just let them be. But the two groups just laugh at his misery. Saying things like, "They deserve it!" "Its all your fault, Nephilim. "You did this too them", and "If you hadn't been born, they would've still been alive." The demons and angels says all this with sneers on their faces.

The groups are slowly advancing to Prince Angelo to kill him when the latter shouted, " I agree to your proposal, God!" Then suddenly lightning strike causing the group to stop moving.

"What did you do?" Michael asked Prince Angelo hurriedly while looking round his surrounding.

"I'm done! I want to hear want you want to say all those years ago" is the only thing the Nephilim said. His face impassive and his voice toneless.

"What is the meaning of this?" one demon said.

"I believe I can explain it for you." someone said from behind Prince Angelo. Everyone looked and saw someone they did not expect to find. Its a man standing at 169 centimeters with curly brown hair and blue eyes. In front of everyone is Chuck Shurley or to his most popular moniker, God.

"What are you doing here Father?" Asked Lucifer.

"I will grant you one thing Prince Angelo when your ready to talk. But beware my grandchild, when we talk you must be ready to sacrifice your life." I think that's what I said in you dream. Right Angelo? Chuck said, ignoring everyone but his only grandson. All he got is a nod.

"Very well. What do you want?" He asked. His curiosity evident.

"Those who have died should never return to the land of the living. isn't that right, grandpa. If so then I have decided that I will change this before it even begins. Bring me to the past where all this death cold has been prevented. " Prince Angelo said with conviction.

"Your wish is my command, Prince Angelo. " Said Chuck. He was about to flick his right hand when Michael said, "You can't do this, Father"

"I have warned you, my so!"

What are you talking about?" everyone in the area said. One after the other.

 _ **A Visitor from the future will be the catalyst of all the change to come**_

 _ **depending on his choices he can bring either life or darkness**_

 _ **He is born a Nephilim yet he is no danger.**_

 _ **He will arrive when all is lost to protect his beloveds.**_

 _ **His arrival can't be hindered though many will try.**_

 _ **Angels, Demons, Humans, all will witness his Holy Grace.**_

With a flicker of Chuck's hand, Prince Angelo is gone. "As promised Michael, those who tries to hinder the prophecy shall perish forevermore" The area where demons and angels' stands are suddenly replaced by dead angels and ashes.

 **NOTE:** what do you think? Passable? Please click the review button and tell me what you think :)


	3. Nephilim's Arrival to the Past (Twice)

**Chapter 3: Nephilim's Arrival to the Past (Twice)**

One moment, Prince Angelo was in the middle of a park near the bunker surrounded by battalions of angels and demons alike with his dead family and God, the next, he was in a white room, sitting in a white chair. In front of him is a closed door, a rectangular white desk, and a blank computer.

As his eight year old body surveys the surrounding, he finds nothing amiss nor dangerous in the place he was in. He pushed his chair backwards a bit, preparing to jump off when the computer lit up causing him to stop in his track. Waiting for a bit more to see what happened, he wasn't disappointed when the screen shows his Grandfather's face.

"Hello grandson!" said the person on the screen cheerfully. Titling his head a little to the right Prince Angelo replied with "What are you doing?"

"Yea well unfortunately, I can't be with you there. As of now, you are in the past, to be more specific in the year 2015, five years before you were born." Chuck started but before Prince Angelo can say anything, he continued his monologue. "I will send you back in the past again after I explain things to you first.

"How far back in the past?" Prince Angelo asked.

"Tuesday September 16, 2008, two days before your parents officially meets up. You will be transported to Hell itself. You will help your papa save your Father. Don't worry the fires of Hell won't hurt you. You will help them get out of Hell safely. After that in Bobby's place, you will explain who you are. From that its all up to you. Because this my grandson will determine if you are suited to rule Heaven after you passed away on Earth."

After comprehending what Chuck just said, Prince Angelo becomes angry, "ARE YOU SAYING ALL THAT HAS HAPPEN SO FAR IS ALL JUST SO YOU. COULD. TEST. ME?"

"You're angry, I get that. After all you just saw your family get killed in front of you but I didn't do this. I have no control over this. From the very beginning, humans weren't even created yet nor the Archangels, nor the angels when the prophecy about you appeared in my dream in a form of a tablet. Anything to do with you, I have no control of. After studying the prophecy about you, all I can read is what you've heard in the present where you came from."

"So you're saying that I'm free to change anything in the past? What if, I accidentally break off my parents and because of that I'm not born?" Prince Angelo asked in quick succession.

"That's why you need to be careful. Prince Angelo, if you're not born then a cosmic consequence will befall on Heaven, Hell and Earth. Destruction and Death will be constant for eternity."

The said person chuckled uneasily. Breathlessly he said,"WOW...way to say 'no pressure'"

With a smile Chuck replied with a, "If you have no question, then close your eyes and count to three."

With a determined nod, Prince Angelo did just that. He closed his eyes and then count...

1

2

3

 _(2008, Hell)_

 **Prince Angelo's Perspective**

When I opened my eyes, my small body took a small backwards step and released an exclamation of shock. Surrounding me is nothing but anguish and despair. People are crying because they were being tutored in various ways. Some are being tortured physically, hammers, and ax, and more are being used. Another fraction of the people in Hell are being tortured mentally. My guess is that they are being shown images of their worst nightmares.

Before I can look around more, a white light passed me. When its about two miles away from me it stopped.

 _"Oh!"_ I said internally. " _I remember this. This is when papa with his garrison saved Father from Hell. Grandfather is right, this is when Angels lays siege in Hell."_

I suddenly heard a high pitched sound in front of me. The white bright light slowly shrinks into a humanoid shape but still retain its brightness. Again, it spoke but this time for some reason I can understand what its saying.

 ** _"Who are you?"_** it asked me. Its voice full of confusion and wariness.

 ** _"I'm Prince Angelo. Who are you?"_** I answered equally wary of the Angel. Because I know that it is an angel. I just don't know its name.

 ** _"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord."_** When the voice said this, it took all my strength not to go to it and cry. Its my papa standing, talking and alive.

 ** _I'm here to help you. To save the Righteous Man out of Hell"_** I said with conviction. My papa in response titled his head to the right as if asking why am I helping him. I answered with **_"I will explain everything when we rescue him. Okay?"_** Reluctantly, he gave me a nod and indicated with his head his instruction for me to follow him. And so I did.

In no time at all, me and my papa reached my Father. There's just one problem. Alistair is there, 'guiding' my Father in torturing a soul. Controlled by my emotion, I shouted, **_"ENOUGH"_**

All stopped. My Father from torturing the poor soul on his hands. Alistair from laughing while he watch it. Papa from advancing towards the two. And, the tortured soul from crying in despair.

 ** _"Well well, Who are you both?"_** Asked Alistair is patronizing way. I raised my hand, and activated my power and said **_"Your End"_** Before he can reply, he suddenly turned into ash in front of me.

 ** _"Castiel, resurrect Dean immediately. Wait for him at his grave. And meet me at the gas station after. From there we all will go to Bobby's and then I'll explain everything and answer all your question. "_**

Without any resistance, papa did as he was told. He hold into Father and my my shoulder and then we are enveloped by bright white light.

 **NOTE:** What do you think? So far, I feel like its going great but just to make sure, hit review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	4. Unknown Reunion

**Chapter 4: The Unknown Reunion**

 **Notes:**

Though they can 'walk' in Hell, others can only see a ball of light white conversing or communicating with others, after all angels are celestial beings of lights.

Though, Prince Angelo was three when he realized that everyone hates him and his family, there was a five year gap that will later on be explained through the following chapters. for now, Prince Angelo is eight years old when he traveled to the past.

I'm currently looking at all my stories and are reviewing and updating them slowly. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to Review so that you can tell me what you think.

I also incorporated some scene in this chapter wherein Castiel and Dean "officially" met.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the** ** _Supernatural_** **characters or the show itself**

 **Pontiac, Illinois**

Castiel stood rigidly beside the grave where Dean Winchester was buried. Though the angel's face does not show it, but currently he is in turmoil. Who is that light that commands so much power that he effortlessly destroys demons in his wake, in Hell of all places.

Was that light God? Could it be that his Father chooses to play a part in saving the Righteous Man? If so then why? What made the elder Winchester so special that his Father now of all time chooses to walk among men after two thousand years of staying away from Earth?

Another curious thing about the light is Castiel's attachment to it. The very same attachment is what pushed Castiel to obey its command without fully understanding the consequences of it to Heaven and their fight against evil. Though the angel's curiosity is picked he is still aware that this could be a plot of Hell to fully defeat Heaven's army. Again, his 'instincts' though tells him otherwise. In some miracle, he actually thinks that the ball of light he saw in Hell is actually trustworthy.

Castiel's musing was abruptly interrupted by the green eyed, blond haired lying beside him who suddenly took a deep breath and sat up simultaneously.

Looking confuse the Righteous Man observed his surrounding taking note all the pine trees surrounding his 'grave' and the strange empty land he sits with no sign of life except the male in a trench coat three feat away from him, observing.

Immediately regarding the man was an enemy of sort he stood up and asked, "Who are you?" in a wary voice.

"I'm Castiel an Angel of the Lord. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. " answered the apparent Angel calmly.

Dean's response was a puzzle to the Angel of Thursday. For instead of accepting his word and thanking him, Dean instead scowled at Castiel and replied with, "Look man, I don't know what you're selling bur I am not buying it. _Who are you_?"

"I told you" replied the Angel. Dean looked confuse for a moment then angry the next.

"And WHY would an ANGEL rescue ME from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean" was the Angel's reply with a tilt of his head as if he is trying to figure out the mystery that is Dean Winchester.

"Not in my experience" was the whispered answer of Dean, his voice full of his conviction.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"inquired the Angel while looking at the Righteous Man's mesmerizing green eyes.

"Why did you do it?" insisted Den.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you"

* * *

 **Prince Angelo's Perspective**

Waiting for my parents to arrive at the gas station is simply boring since it looks like they are not arriving anytime soon. Are they arguing already I wonder or are they already discussing the reason of my father's apparent resurrection.

Becoming impatient, I decided to fly myself to my father's grave in Pontiac, Illinois. What I witnessed is something that rarely happens in my future. Its an intense staring contest between my parents, so intense that they fail to notice my arrival.

"Dean, Castiel" I said in an effort to grab their attention. I was not disappointed as they quickly turned their gaze that is laced with nothing but suspicion and trustworthiness.

"Who the hell are you?" my father asked angrily. At the same time papa asked "Are you God?" in a more mellowed and controlled voice.

"I'm Prince Angelo and no, I'm not God, Castiel. Though I am his grandson." I replied with a smile to my parents. They only look at me with disbelief.

"That's impossible" papa and father said at the same time looking at me with widened eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry for the really long update. The next chapter should come soon, maybe two to three weeks. Again, sorry just trying to build the arc that will ultimately make the chapters longer. :) Thank you so much for supporting me_


	5. Meeting More Family Members

**NOTE: Just so you know, Dean would either be called fatrher or daddy y Prince Angelo.**

 **Chapter 5: Meeting Grandpa Bobby**

"I assure you both its not completely impossible, especially concerning my parents" Prince Angelo said in a somewhat teasing manner. Though it seems for naught for the Angel and the Righteous Man is still looking at the child with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

The first to recover is of course, Castiel. He looked at the child intently while Dean still looking at the impossible child in front of him.

"But the only way for angels to procreate is if they lay with humans." Castiel said in a matter of fact voice. "It would then create an abomination." He added.

"That's right, Castiel. I'm an angel-human hybrid." Prince Angelo said slowly to the angel, Castiel. With that answer, the angel suddenly have blade in his right hand. Ready to attack the child.

"Hey! Wait a damn minute!" shouted Dean when he saw that Castiel making his way to the child with a weapon ready to attack. He positioned himself between the angel and the angel-human hybrid. the hunter faced the angel and said, " WHAT do you think you're doing? He is just a child. He can't be more than 8 years old"

"It does not matter , Dean. He is nothing but an abomination. By merely exiting, he can actually end this world as you know it. "Said Castiel while looking at child with hate in eyes.

 **Prince Angelo's POV**

Being under the scrutinizing gaze of my papa is overwhelming. I have never been in the receiving end of their hateful gaze and words. Having them shout and fight one another is what really cement the fact that I am really in the past. They have only ever been loving and sweet to the point where uncle Sam jokes that its disgusting to watch them. Oh, how I wish that's still the case. To have them smile at me and joke between one another.

But I can't dwell in that kind of day dream. I need to focus in the past, where I'm at. I need to save them. Whatever the cost. That I promise not only to myself but to also to my family's loving memories.

"I can prove that I am no danger to you both. " I said to them in a voice that is too low to hear have they not been standing not mere 2 feet away from me.

"How?"they asked at the same time. Papa's eyes with suspicion while daddy is looking at me unsure, that only mean one thing, he still has not decide if I am an enemy or an ally.

"I can't explain it here. Many enemies are listening. I have already revealed too much to those who may be listening to our conversation. " I explained to my young parents.

"Then where is it safe to talk?" daddy asked in a serious voice while looking around, making sure that the surrounding is safe.

"At grandpa Bobby Singer's place" I replied and snapped my fingers and suddenly we are in grandpa Bonny's living room with a gun pointed at us.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the owner of the

"I don't know who you are boy but i assure you, I am not your grandpa. " he told me angrily while pointing at the gun at me disregarding the fact that I am a little child.

"Though we are not related by blood, I assure you that You are in fact my grandfather. You having basically adopting by father and uncle."

"But there's only two boys that I help raise." He said stuttering a little bit. He looked at all the occupants in the room, dumbfounded. He looked at my father, my papa, and finally to me again. He lowered the gun he is holding.

Looking at me straight in the eyes. "You better start explaining , kid. Start with that will you" he told me while pointing at my father again looking at me with eyes as big as saucer and his companion who still have his weapon at a ready.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked

"How about from the beginning?" said papa in a biting voice..

"Agreed" I said with a nod. "But we need one more person before i explain everything. "

"Who?"

"Sam Winchester" I replied and with a snapped of my finger, uncle Sam is suddenly next to father.

"what the hell? he whispered looking around grandpa's place.

"Hi!"

Moja: Hi everyone! i'm back. Sorry for the late update but i have been busy at work so...Hope you like it though. Just review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
